Life In South Park High
by Akamaru Dog Lover
Summary: The lousiest fanfiction ever. A few slash pairing and one death. 1 chapter is only at least 300 words. I think it would be good. But honestly I don't even know why I publish this anyway. Rate & Review! PLEASE?
1. Chapter 1

Life In South Park High School.

A/N : Erm, this is my 1st fanfiction of my favourite show South Park. I've totally have no idea how to write a fanfiction. (do have tuition about these things??) But as they say the more you practice, the more you'll be better at it. I know that there's many type of fanfiction. And I think that this IS a slash fanfiction. I'm going to write using character's point of view (POV). Ok, I've bothered/annoyed you with this stupid and super boring note. So here's chapter 1.

Chapter 1

Butters' POV

Hi, my name is Butters. I'm 15 years old. And I live in South Park, Colorado. I can't wait, for just 3 more years, I can buy a Harley and… "Butters!! You better get to school early, or you'll be grounded, mister!" somebody yelled. "Y-y-yes, sir!" I replied. That's my dad, he very strict about almost everything and ground me nearly everyday. Despite that, he'd nearly sell me to Paris Hilton for two hundred and fifty million dollars.

After finished getting ready for school, I rush down the stairs and race to the door. Before I managed to move 1 step out the door, my mother said "Butters! Come and have your breakfast!"

"Er, erm, ok mum!" I replied. My mom is just as typical as most mothers, but when she went insane, then she's like as insane as a drug addict. She once nearly killed me by drowning me in the car just because my dad being gay and had sex with other men. Luckily, I've manage to survive and slowly get my way back home, or I wouldn't be here for sure. But she's also can be as kind as an angel, she cares for me so well that she worry about me so much when I was tricked by a friend. I was tricked to stay in a bomb shelter for 3 days.

Breakfast sure was good, pancakes with butter and maple syrup from Canada. It was the best breakfast ever. And now off to school, where all the crazy things happened there. Where all weird things like nervous breakdown of teachers and so on.

If this is very short for you then I'm very very sorry. I'm just a simple 14 year old boy, who get a A- for English. And that A- is super lucky for me! If you think this is good/bad for a beginner's fanfic, then go ahead and click the review this chapter/story button and tell me what you think. If you can, be more straight forward/frank, go ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyle's POV

My name is Kyle Broflovski, I'm 15 and yes, you're right, Jewish. Yeah, go ahead and rip me like that f*cking fatass Eric Cartman, and I'll kick you in the net, and punch you on the nose till you had your nose broken or bleeding. Anyway, if you know me then you'll know Stan Marsh, my Super Best Friend, or soulmate. That's what I'll say 7 years ago. But as time goes by, I begin developing a liking towards him. By the time I was13 , we had our first kiss at Stark's Pond, although that kiss was an accident. But I've wormed the truth out of Stan, and it turns out that he liked me too. Since then, we would pretend that we were just Super Best Friend at school, but at a lonely and deserted place like Stark's Pond we aren't just best friend, we are lovers. I know it's gay. But I don't f*cking give a crap about it! Sure we would be called gay fags, if anyone know our secret relationship. And I predicted that fatass would suspect. And as sure as a dog is a dog. Our deepest, darkest, most private and confidential secret is exposed by 'paparazzi' fatass Cartman, we were making out on a bench at Stark's Pond, while a bright flash blinded our eyes, and it turns out to be Fatass' camera. He blackmailed us for ten million dollars or this picture on the newspaper tomorrow. And sure, we were unable to even get a thousand dollars. We even try to gamble and we get –197 dollars. Even both of our family's net worth's barely a million dollars! So we desperately beg fatass for not showing this picture to anyone and at least destroying it with a paper shredder. As predicted, the cold-blooded fatass showed no mercy. So I punched him with my fist that's full of rage on the nose and it was bleeding and broken and Stan kicked him in the net, till he coughed out blood. He was knocked out cold due to blood loss and was hospitalized for more than 5 days. And obviously I'm the only one in South Park that have the same blood type with him, so I disagree to donate my blood to him and the hospital had to find someone else at another town, and thus delayed fatass' hospitalization to 10 days. Obviously, we got the picture and disposed it in a save place and thought our secret was safe.

But we were horribly wrong…

A/N: Unfortunately, I don't want to continue. Nice climax, right?? If I get at least 2 good reviews. AND I just did. So I will definitely continue.


End file.
